Lucky Day
by jennicaxo
Summary: Read as twin sisters Ariana and Brianna, meet the 26mgmt team through circumstances and coincidences. (Nash Grier, Cameron Dallas, Hayes Grier and Carter Reynolds) FIXED THE GLITCH


Hey my loves, it's been almost a year since I wrote a story. Oh my god, I read them and I swear I cringed so hard. Well this story is gonna be different alrightt so yeah and also READ TIL THE VERY END FOR FACTS ABOUT THIS STORY enjoy reading my loves. Idk but i'll probably delete this later bc it's shitty.

"Wake up little Brie" Brianna's twin sister, Ariana said. "Today's the meet and greet yaaas aren't you excited?!" Ari squealed as she kept shaking sleepy Brie.

"Mhm" Brie sat up and rubbed her eyes, for a second she almost forgot they were in a hotel room because they live a couple of hours away from the venue. "What time does the event start again?"

"It starts at 2:00 but let's try to go there at 1:00 because there might be a really long line to the gate." Ariana said. "Now hurry and get moving so we can get there first or something."

"My head feels heavy today, I don't think I can handle being in a crowded place. And you know how moody I get when I don't feel good." Brie whined as she laid back down and pulled a blanket over her head.

"No pain no gain babe" Ari walked over to Brie and pulled the blanket. "Take an advil or something it should go away. Now up, up!" Ari half screamed as she pulled Brie up. "I'm the older twin so I make the rules."

"Yeah older twin, older than me by 6 minutes." Brie laughed while she walked to the bathroom carrying her toothbrush, towel, and her outfit for the day.

Ari was already dressed up when Brie came out of the bathroom and they unplanningly wore the same bralette crop tops their mom got them for their birthday last month. _Oh damn the twins' brains connection._

"Well one of us is going to have to change." Brie said sarcastically then laughed.

"Hahaha oh my god, this is amazing! No one's changing because we look really cute. We haven't looked like each other for years! Last time we wore matching outfits was when we were 7." Ari was all smiles and excited about it.

Brianna saw how that made her sister so happy so she just shrugged it off. Plus, they weren't really wearing the same outfit. Yes they were wearing the same pink floral bustier crop top but Ari and her girly little mind wore a white skater skirt and nude flats while Brie wore a denim washed high-waisted shorts with her all white vans.

The twins ate their breakfat/lunch since it was like 11:00.

"We still need to fix our faces ahhh!" Ari half panicked as she grabbed their makeup bag and hairbrush and ran to the bathroom. "Brie we don't have all day let's just do our makeup together, this hotel bathroom's big anyways." She screamed to her little twin sister.

Brie looked at the time and Ari was right so she walked to the bathroom as Ari passed her their makeup bag. She digged in for her concealer and swiped a little bit under her eyes. Next was the eyeliner, applying a thin line and a little wing. Then the mascara, swiping a couple of coats then that was it. By the time she got done, Ari was done with makeup too. Brie doesn't really know what she did to her face but all she knows is Ari looks way better than her.

"Okay now, the hair. Oh my god the curling iron ahh! We're not gonna make this shit." Ari was panicking and ran out of the bathroom to get the curling iron. "Okay okay here." Ari said as she plugged it in.

By the time they finished "fixing their faces" as Ari would say, they both kinda just looked at the mirror for last touches. Standing next to each other, Brie noticed how they look different from each other. Ari's hair was in the "Ariana Grande" style, her makeup well done, and her smile was just really pretty, She reminds her of Ariana really, their parents didn't name her Ariana for nothing, right?. While Brie looked at herself, her hair's just split down the middle and her curls reached her waist. Her face features differs from Ari though. Brie's eyes are probably about 2 shades lighter than Ari's and Brie's deep prominent dimples in both cheeks.

"Well you look good" Ari told her sister. "The guys might fall in love with you"

"Haha thanks but no. I mean look at you, you look way better." Brie said the truth and also because basically everyone of their friends labels them as the pretty twin and the ugly twin. Of course Ari is the pretty twin.

"Shut up you have those pretty eyes and those dimples are deeper than Julius Caesar's stab wounds." The twins cracked up. "Wait" Ari said as she lightly dusted some powder on Brie's face.

"Wait stop no my head hurts still get that chemical away from my face." Brie whined.

"Alright we're good." Ari said with a smile.

The hotel room was only 10 minutes away from the venue so they got there at 1:40 and surprisingly the line at the gate was not long at all. Well at least the line for VIP which is their line. They were in the first 10 people in the line. So after 20 minutes or so, the gate opened and they started letting people in, apparently if you're VIP you get a bag which consists of 8 pictures, 2 pictures each boy. So they had 2 Nash pictures, 2 Nash pictures, 2 Hayes pictures, and 2 Carter pictures. Also the bag comes with a marker and passes for autographs and photo ops. So the first part of the event was the Q&A of course when the boys came in the room everyone just started going bananas and started screaming everywhere. Which kinda bugged Brie because her head was starting to hurt more.

The Q&A was really fun since they were in the second row so Ari got to asked the boys a question, that was really cool. Basically all bubbly little Ari asked was "Do you love me?" and the boys answered positively of course. Would be weird if they didn't.

"More than anything." Nash Dallas answered with a smile.

"Of course I do." Nash Grier followed, winking at Ari.

"Yes. I love you" Hayes Grier said looking right at Ari.

"With all my heart." Carter Reynolds told Ari as he put his hand above his heart.

Brie would've asked them something too but she hates attention being drawn to her so she thought it would be better if she didn't.

So after the Q&A it was the autograph signing and the line was pretty packed by the time they get there, but Brie really needed to go to the restroom. _Of course _

"The line's too long already. Can't you hold it?" Ari asked.

"The line is too long how do you expect me to hold it for like an hour?" Brie said.

"Fine, go to the restroom i'll save us a spot okay? I'll call you so you can find me." Ari said while she got in the line.

Brie quickly found the restroom and took care of business. _didn't poop alright. _But Brie couldn't find Ari after. So she called her phone.

"Ari where are you?" Brie frantically asked, she hates playing this 'where are you' game.

"BRIANNA" Ari said through the phone, "I am like literally almost gonna meet the guys, hurry come here!"

Brie spotted Ari in the line but there was already a lot of people behind Ari.

"Damn that fast?" Brie thought to herself. "Ari, I can't do this people are gonna be thinking i'm cutting in line." She tried to explain to her sister.

"No just be like 'my sister's up there'" Ari convinced Brie.

"Okay, but if I get in a fight with a girl I'll kill you." Brie said in jokingly way.

"No if you get in a fight with a girl, I'll kill them." Ari said, proctecting her little twin.

"You better." Brie said in a joking manner.

Surprisingly the girls in the line let her through just by saying 'Hi, excuse me my sister's up there can I go through? Sorry.' Except for this one girl that stopped the whole "cutting in line" project.

"Nope, honey." The girl slightly raised her arm. "I've been waiting here for a long time."

_"Woops, there it is." _Brie thought to herself. "I know, I feel bad, I'm really sorry but my sister's up there can I just go through please?" Brie asked politely.

"Nope, you stay right here behind me." The girl said firmly and turned around.

Brie had no choice but to text Ari.

_"ARIANA THIS ONE GIRL WON'T LET ME GO THROUGH SO UH JUST WAIT FOR ME AFTER OKAY DON'T LEAVE_." Brie sent the text.

_"Whhaaaa? Really? Where are you? I don't see you_." Ari texted back.

_"I'm like 5 people behind you._" Brie typed. She looked up from her phone and counted. _"7 people to be exact. I see your back dude." _

Ari read the text and turned around and stuck her head to the left and she saw her sister waving behind the girl that won't let her through. Ari waved back at her.

_"Damn that girl in front of you looks like a total bitch. I'll wait for you there by the door after okay?_" Ari texted her.

_"She is a bitch ugh. Okay wait okay? Idk why but I feel like I'm gonna be needing you right now.." _

_"Haha of course I'll wait, you're gonna do fine babe ;)" _

They texted each other until Ari was at the front of the line

_"Ahh I'm here, well text you later omg i'm so nerVOUS"_ Ari sent the message.

Brie stuck her head out and saw her sister walking up to the guys so she just locked her phone knowing that it would be awkward if her phone vibrated in the middle of getting their autographs.

After like 10 minutes, Brie was finally at the front of the line. She looked towards the door and she saw Ari waiting for her.

_"Oh god why do I feel like I'm gonna need her this is bad." _Brie thought. While she had this twisted feeling in her stomach.

"Next girl" The security said and Brie started walking up to the table. "Remember no physical contact alright?" The security said firmly, but with a smile.

"Alright" Brie responded with a smile. She's just happy that she's meeting the guys finally. Brie reached the table, first guy was Nash Grier. "_HIS EYES MY LORD HSGHDFSD_" Brie thought to herself. "Hi Nash!" Brie can barely say those words because she was smiling really big. But her smile was greeted by a suspicious look from Nash.

"Didn't I just meet you like 10 minutes ago?" Nash asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Brie's smile dropped and she tilted her head to the side.

"I just met you 10 minutes ago."

Then it hit her. "Ohh haha" Brie laughed "This is awkward because that was my twin sister. She tried to save a spot for me but a girl won't let me go through."

_"I knew I would be needing her." _Brie thought to herself.

"Aaand, how do I know you're not lying?" Nash asked.

"Because I'm not lying, why would someone lie about having a twin sister?" Brie let out a forced smile.

"Well people do that to meet us more than once."

"But I'm not one of those people like I had my passes for autographs, how do you think I'm here right now if I didn't have my passes? And why do you think my pictures are still unsigned?" Brie tried to explain_. "Is this seriously happening right now? Me against Nash? I got nothing on him."_ She thought.

"People can come through that door easily even without a pass. And love you get more than one picture"

Door.

_Door. _

_That's it, Ari's waiting by the door._

"No I can prove that I'm not lying, see my sister's right th-"

Brie was cut off because Ari wasn't by the door.

Nash let out a sigh. Then he nudged Hayes, his little brother sitting next to him. "Bro do you think she looks familiar?"

"Uh she does actually like haven't I met you like probably 15 minutes ago?" Hayes genuinely asked.

Nash and Carter saw what's happening

"Yeah bro think we met her already." Carter said

"I feel like I've seen you already, but then I don't." Cameron said looking confused.

"Look babe, it was really smart of you to let your hair down and come back but look" Nash looked over to the line. "We still have a lot of girls to meet and we try our best to meet every one of you."

"Love, I'm sorry but you can't stay for long. There's still along line behind you." The security tapped her shoulder.

Brie felt defeated and she felt like crying. 4/4 of the guys were against her. Yeah, just her luck. She felt her eyes starting to water. And her head starting to hurt again.

"You know what, that's true. You guys try to meet every single one of us. Sorry for wasting your guys's time I guess." She gatherd her pictures and walked down from the stage where the table was.

She got her phone from her pocket and started dialing Ari's number, she was walking really slow and tears were falling from her eyes. She heard Ari's ringtone and she looked up to see Ari trying to fast walk to the door, she saw Brie crying and she ran to her.

"Oh my god babe what happened? I'm so sorry the security here said I can't stay for long because this room is crowded so I had to go over there." She said while hugging Brie really tight. It hurts her to see her other half cry.

Brie let out a laugh, but she was still crying. "Funny because that's like almost the same thing the security over there told me."

"What happened babe? What even happened that you got to the point you're crying right now?" Ari asked, still hugging Brie.

"This is gonna sound really stupid, but they thought I was you and they thought I went in the line twice." Brie broke away from the hug but Ari was still holding her shoulders. "I mean why did they think that? We have differences, you have dark brown eyes, I have hazel eyes. My hair's down but your hair's up. You're wearing a skirt, I'm wearing shorts. We're twins not clones" Brie was almost mad at this point. "Ugh it's probably the crop top. We're wearing the same one."

"Oh my god" Ari put her hands over her mouth. "This is all my fault, Brie I'm so sorry my love. I should've changed my shirt and I should've stayed here by the door anyway." Ari felt like crying at this point knowing that this is all her fault.

"No no, Ari." Brie pulled her to another hug. "Don't blame yourself love. It's not your fault." Brie said assuring her twin sister.

Ari let out a sigh. "My little Brizee, I love you with all my heart little twin." She said.

"Aww Ri-ri. Now give me one of your gross hugs" Brie said.

Meanwhile in the table, Cameron, at the end of the table, saw them hugging with Ari facing their way and Brie's back facing them.

"Fuck. You guys you guys we fucked up." Cameron said while lightly hitting his fist on the table repeatedly.

"Huh?" Carter looked up from the picture he just signed. "Shit." He muttered. "Hayes, Nash look" Carter pointed at Ari and Brie. "_Twins__**." **_

"Oh shit man we messed up." Hayes said.

Nash looked at the line and they were down to the last 10 girls. "Do you think we should call them up?" Nash ran his hands through his hair. "I fucked up so bad."

"Baby looks like she's crying. I mean look at how tight their hugging each other bro." Cameron said from the other end of the table.

"Okay, okay, let's finish signing these last girls in the line's pictures then we'll call them up." Nash said.

Ariana broke away and laughed "BRIZEE!?" Ari said.

"Hahaha what?" Brie asked feeling a little better.

"I gave you a really cute nickname and you call me Rihanna?!" Ari shaked her head. "Mess."

The twins laughed.

"You look like shit by the way. Your mascara running down and shit. Damn your ugly when you cry." Ari pointed out.

"Wow thanks Rihanna."

"I ain't lying you look like fuck." Ari said, "we still have to go to the photo ops after this."

Brie recalled what happened with the guys and her smile faded.

"Brizee did I say something?" Ari asked as she put her hand on Brie's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to the photo-op." Brie said firmly, her eyes starting to water again.

"Aww why Brizee? This might not happen again."

"I don't think I can face them after what happened earlier, I embarassed myself enough. I really wish I can go but I can't." A tear rolled down Brie's eye.

Ari didn't say anything and just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ri-ri, I'm crying a lot right now."

"Shh that's okay Brizee. You little shit." Ari said to cheer up Brie a little.

"Oh fuck you." Brie said.

Cameron had been watching them and he felt uneasy. "Bro they hugged like 5 times already, I'm telling you she's crying. I'm putting my money on it."

"We'll call them up later, Nash how many girls are left in the line?" Carter asked.

"Fuck. Seven, bro just call them up, I feel bad." Nash said. "Does anyone remember her name?"

"I do, her name's Ariana, she gave me swedish fish" Carter replied

Without hesitation Cameron screamed, "Hey babes!" Nash waved, "Come up here!" gesturing his hands towards them.

Ari saw Cameron calling them. "Oh my god Brizee, I forgot we're still in the same room as the guys and I think they're calling us."

Brie broke away from the hug and turned around, everyone was looking at them. The 4 guys, the security, the girls in the line. _"Fuck. No." _"Ari I am _not_ going back up there." Brie insisted.

"Come here beautifuls!" Cameron screamed more.

"Brie they're calling us look! They might apologize since they know there's two of us now! I'm sorry love but I'm dragging you to that damn stage if you don't move." Ari said as she pulled Brie's arm and started dragging her. "Don't be heavy!" Ari whispered angrily.

"No Ari" Brie pulled her arm from Ari's grasp. "They don't need to apologize to anyone. I swear I wish I can go up there but I just can't." Brie looked down. "And plus you just told me I look like shit. I don't wanna go up there Ri-ri. Don't do this to me."

Ari pulled her into a hug. "Fine, go to the restroom, fix your face, wait for me in the other room. But Brizee, let me go up there please."

Brie sighed, "Thank you. Sure but can you hold my bag for me? I don't want the pictures to get wet in the restroom while I fix my face."

Ari smiled. "Sure thing love." She got the bag from Brie. "Now go fix your face."

Brie left to go the restroom as Ari walked to the guys's table.

"Hey babe is she okay?" Cameron asked.

Ari looked at the guys' faces and all of them looked concerned. "I'm sure she's gonna be fine." She said with a smile. "What happened loves?" Ari knew exactly what happened but Brie didn't explain it enough because she was crying and Ari also wanted to know their side of the story.

"It was my fault." Nash started talking. "I thought she was you and I refused to sign her pictures..." Nash talked and talked explaining the whole situation and he kept saying how sorry he is and how it's all his fault.

"It was our fault too right guys?" Carter asked as the guys agree. "We basically agreed with Nash to not sign her pictures."

"Ouch. No wonder she was crying so much." Ari mumbled without knowing

"What?!" The 4 guys asked

"Wait what?" Ari was caught off guard

"She was crying a lot?" Nash asked looking really worried.

"I said that? I didn't say that." Ari tried to convince the guys because she knows Brie would feel bad if they're gonna feel bad. _ya feel_

"Well, where is she? And why didn't she come with you up here?" Cameron asked Ari

"Well basically after crying a lot, she looks like shit and she's at the restroom right now fixing her face, she said she doesn't want you guys to see her like that" Ari said with a smile

"That's nonsense, we would literally hug you guys even if you're cover with mud and dirt." Carter said smiling at Ari

"That's true what Carter said. Well can you at least tell her we're really sorry?" Hayes added.

"Sure, but she said you guys don't need to apologize." Ari told the guys

Nash smiled and said "She seems like a really sweet girl."

Ari laughed "You think so?" She cleared her throat, "I mean yes she is a really sweet girl." Ari said while trying her hard not to laugh.

The guys laughed. "Well the fans are waiting for us for the photo ops, so you go ahead and give me your guys's twitters but I don't have paper." Nash said looking around while the other boys try to look for paper.

Ari tried to look for something to write on too then she realized, "Oh I still have Brizee's unsigned pictures!"

"Okay great! Just write your guys's twitter usernames at the back then I'll take a picture of it and we'll follow you." Cameron said

"Wait we should sign the pictures first!" Carter added

So the guys signed Brie's pictures and the boys got their twitters.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ariana, see you later at the photo ops babe, and your twin, Brie too." Nash said

"Nice meeting you Ariana" the guys took turns saying their goodbyes

"It was nice meeting you guys too" Ari said with a smile as she started walking away

After talking to the guys Ari called Brie

"Heyyy thereeeeeeeee" Ari said sounding so happy

"Uhh hey Ari" Brie replied

"Where are you right now?" Ari asked

"The photo ops room hurry up im like waiting here behind the long ass line and i wanna get out." Brie said sounding irritated

Ari made it to the photo ops room as Brie ran to her

"Brie i'm so hungry isn't there like a food court kinda where the main entrance is?" Ari said while she held Brie's arm

"Yeah oh my god lets go eat first should we?" Brie suggested

"We should" Ari said as she grabbed Brie's arm and started dragging her out the exit

The boys headed to the photo ops room where they were greeted with loud screams and cheers. Cameron looked to the very back of the room and made eye contact with Brie as she turned around

"OHmyGod" Brie whispered as she kinda jumped

"What happened to you?" Ari asked while still clinging to Brie's arm

"I don't know but I think I just made eye contact with Cam" Brie said

"You're stupid Brie, I bet that's what like 10 other girls would say watch." Ari said

"You know what thats true."

So when they got to the food court almost no one was there because everyone was at the photo ops. The twins sat down at a table while they were eating their food, Ari got a burger while Brie just got an ice cream cone.

"So, Brie, are you okay now?" Ari asked sincerely

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thank you." Brie said with a smile.

"Oh and guess what?!" Ari said with a big smile and kinda jumped in her seat

"Hahaha what? Calm down jesus" Brie said looking at Ari unsure.

"I got your pictures signed ohmygod! Aren't you excited?" Ari said while she handed Bri's VIP bag to her.

"Ohmygod, no you didn't" Bri said as she put a hand over her mouth

"Yes I did, I know I'm the best sister ever." Ari said while she slightly flipped her hair

"Hahahaha yes you are ohmygod thank you, I can't." Bri said as she got up and hugged her sister.

"Now let's hurry up and eat because I'm getting my picture with them." Ari said.

"You hurry up and eat, I'm done."

"You should go and take your picture with them too, Brianna." Ari said

"No, and don't use my full first name that's weird."

"It's because you should, that's why they're called photo ops." Ari paused. "Stands for photo oppurtunity." Ari paused again, "Oppurtunity, Brianna Skye." Ari said with a mocking smile.

"Whatever, I'm fine with the autographs" Brie said. "And stop taunting me Ariana Monique."

Ari laughed. "Just please go, they wanna see you."

"I don't think they do, oh my god, I basically embarassed myself in front of them." Brie said while she ran her hand through her hair

"Well what would it take for you to go with me?" Ari asked

"Maybe if we can go last in line that would be nice." Brie laughed. "Hopefully they forgot about me by then already."

"Are you serious?" Ari asked with her smile growing

"Yeah, if we go last in line, and by last, I mean like dead last."

Ari clapped her hands together "Yaaaas we're going dead last, so let's go and see how long the line is?" She said as she grabbed Brie's arm

"Yeah but wait" Brie said as she grabbed something from her pocket "Chew gum, your breath smells like ugh" Brie said

"We really are twins aren't we."

They got close to the photo ops room but they didn't go in yet so they kinda just stayed in the other room, but they saw that there was also a couple of girls trying to be dead last too, so they played the waiting game. They stayed there for half an hour or more and the other girls probably got tired as they entered the room one by one, until the last girl went in.

"YAAAAS we're dead last" Ari exclaimed

"Ugh, now i'm not sure if I wanna do this still." Brie said. "Ari my hands are sweaty and they're kinda shaking too." Brie added as she put both hands up in front of Ari

"You're gonna do fineeeeee" Ari said emphasizing the "fine", "We'll go as twins" Ari said with a smile

"Ugh I hate you sometimes." Brie looked down "Oh wait let me tie my shoe."

Brie bent her knee to tie her shoe when suddenly Ari violently grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door and to the photo ops room.

"AHH" Brie screamed

Ari tried to catch her breath, "Did you see that?" Ari paused still trying to catch her breath "They almost closed the door on us."

Brie laughed "I didn't see that!"

Ari laughed

"But damn though, you almost dislocated my shoulder and you run pretty fast for someone who's wearing a skirt." Brie said

"Well sometimes ya just do what ya gotta do" Ari said with a confident smile

"Literally ya" Brie laughed

The twins laughed together and Ari glanced up to see Cam and Hayes looking at them

Ari cleared her throat, "Brie turned around" Ari whispered

"Ohmygod why you're scaring me" Brie whispered back

"Well they're not anymore but Cam and Hayes were literally looking at us" Ari whispered

"Well shit we were probably laughing too hard or she saw you dragging me like there's no tomorrow." Brie lightly laughed

Ari laughed "YAAAS literally drag that bitch like there's no tomorrow YAAS MAMA"

"Shut up Ariana"

The line wasn't that fast because there was probably still more than 10 people when they almost got locked out, but Ari and Brie just talked to each other and they were entertained enough to wait for the line to go down. The whole time they were waiting in line Brie literally prayed that the guys forgot about her and just act like nothing happened because she probably won't be able to handle if they make a big deal about it.

Ari noticed that Brie wasn't really listening to her story so she stopped. "Brie are you okay?"

"Huh what? Yeah." Brie answered her so unusual

Ari let out a small laugh, "You're gonna do fineee"

"Ugh I don't know why I'm like this the fuck" Brie said "They traumatized me" Brie jokingly said

Ari laughed "Just shut up okay sh"

"Do you think they'll believe that we're twins?" Brie asked

"Well fuck we're both here, if they don't believe us then shit" Ari laughed "But I talked to them already remember? So there's 98.2% that they'll remember us

"Fuck no." Brie muttered

"What now?" Ari asked

"I was hoping they won't remember us at all"

"Well, they know our names..."

"How even what?"

"Just shhh you'll do fine"

"Just please make me as unnoticeable as possible" Brie begged

They waited for at least 10 more minutes until there was only a girl befoe them. Brie looked really uneasy but Ari just smacked her back really hard and tried not to laugh when Brie almost lost her balance

"Next?" The security said, it was the same security that was there when Brie got kicked out of the line.

Ari waited for Brie to go first but Brie gave her "the look" to go first so she smiled and went first but also grabbed Brie's arm as she started walking to the stage

_"My third time getting dragged today... Slayyy." _Brie thought to herself with sarcasm

"Hi guys!" Ari exclaimed as they got to the stage

_"Damn she sure is excited and why is she acting so close to the guys what did I miss I'm so confused_" Brie thought to herself

"Hey Ariana!" The guys replied with the same excitement Ari showed

_"Fuck they do remember us"_

Carter looked behind them, "Oh my god you guys they're the last girls" Carter exclaimed

_"What's so exciting about that?"_

Ari laughed and she almost forgot that she was holding Brie behind her so Brie kinda shook her arm only a little bit but enough for Ari to notice

"Oh and guys this is my twin sister, Brizee" Ari introduced Brie as she pulled her beside her and kinda hugged her and leaned on her shoulder like she was basically showing her off to them

_"Yeah Ari thank you for making me so unnoticeable ugh" _Brie thought to herself with defeat

Brie ran her hand through her hair then she waved and tried her best to smile at the guys without looking uneasy as shit, "Hi" she finally mustered out to say.

Nash stood up from his seat and started walking towards them which made Brie really nervous but this time she was actually thankful Ari was still kinda clinging to her so she felt protected, but that was cut off short when Ari put both her arms down and went behind Nash. So basically, Brie was left there standing awkwardly and looking down most of the time.

Nash thought Brie was really pretty and different compared to Ari_,_ her eyes, her hair and her dimples. _God those dimples_._ "Damn how did I not see this while we were arguing earlier?"_ Nash thought. Oh, that's right, they had an argument and he still needs to apologize. He made this pretty girl cry because he thought she was lying. Nash hated the thought of her crying, and he hated how he was the main reason for it. _"A girl this pretty doesn't deserve to cry because of someone like me."_ He's more of an act guy than talk so his first instinct was to hug her really tightly in his arms_. "__**Hello beautiful**__" _Nash said as he hugged Brie.

Brie was taken aback by Nash's action and she didn't know what to do at first so she awkwardly put her arms over his shoulders, but she realized how awkward of a position that was so she tried to put her arms down but Nash gently tightened the hug so she had no choice but to be on her tippy toes, close her eyes, and enjoy Nash's hug. She can feel Nash's arms tightly around her waist and the hug seems to last forever and that moment she knew it was the best hug she ever gotten in her life. Then she wondered, "_is he enjoying this hug just as much i'm enjoying this?_", "_probably not_", she thought to herself so she kinda loosened her arms and opened her eyes. Her head was resting on Nash's shoulder and first thing she saw was Ari, Cam, Hayes and Carter having a group hug

_"Fucking foursome and shit" _Brie thought and smiled to herself

Nash felt her loosened her arms around his neck which kinda made him sad but it wasn't any longer until he felt her smile against his shoulder and he smiled knowing that this pretty girl that cried because of him is now smiling. Oh how he would love to see her pretty smile. Although this hug means everything to him at the moment he had no choice but to break away to see her lovely smile.

Brie felt Nash starting to break away but she can't stop smiling because Ari, Cam, Hayes, and Carter's group hug looked more like a prayer circle to her. _"Okay one minute i was thinking of a foursome and now a prayer circle? I need Jesus."_ She thought to herself So when Nash broke away she just kinda looked down and tried to hide her smile

But Nash isn't having any of that, he broke away from that hug he might never have again to see her smile and now she's trying to hide it? _Nope_. Nash thought. So he lightly tilted her chin up with his index finger.

Brie was looking down and trying not to laugh when she felt Nash's finger tilt her chin up, she was caught off guard so she was still smiling. First thing she saw was Nash's big blue eyes, "_Daaamn_" she thought.

To Nash, tilting Brie's face up to see her smile was probably the best decision he made all week, because it was beautiful. Her eyes were glowing, and her dimples were visible and damn aren't they perfect.

Brie couldn't help it and let out a laugh, "Hi" she said, with Nash's finger still under her chin.

"Hi love" Nash said taking his finger from under her chin, "Why are you laughing?" He asked

"Because" Brie said and pointed to Ari and the guys.

Nash let out a laugh, "Wow that looks like a prayer circle." He said.

_"Great minds think alike" _Brie thought to herself which brought another smile to her face

Cam heard the broke away from the hug, "Shut up Nash"

"But it did feel like a prayer circle though" Hayes said

"That was the longest hug I've had today, or this week." Carter said.

"Hah, you guys are funny" Ari said, "So let's take the picture remember?"

"Ohhh, the pictureeee" the guys said with realization

"Bet you guys almost forgot we're here" The lady taking the picture said referring to herself, Chris, and the security.

The guys started to sit down on their seats and Ari somehow had a seat by Hayes so Brie started to walk behind them to stand there for the picture but Cam grabbed her arm and said "Nope you're not going anywhere beautiful." as he let her sit on his knees, sideways of course so Cam would still come out.

The lady took the picture and they were done. Brie and Ari started to say their goodbyes to the guys and walked to where they left their VIP bags at the corner of the stage, when they walked to the end of the stage, Nash blocked them saying, "You can't leave without giving me a hug first" so Ari hugged him quickly, then Brie did. "Sorry about what happened earlier love" Cam whsipered to the hug. "That's alright" Brie said smiling. "You have to hug me too", Carter said after just hugging Ari. Brie and Carter hugged, Carter said "sorry about what happened earlier babe" just how Cam said but Carter kissed her cheek and Brie thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Hayes was behind Carter and kinda just attacked Brie with a big hug, just like his older brother. "Sorry about earlier, beautiful." He said. _"Yup just like Nash." _She thought. "That's alright love" Brie said smiling. Last but not the least was Nash, he was already waiting for her to hug him because he had his arms open for her, so Brie just went in for it. "I'm really really sorry about earlier babe, I feel really bad" Nash whispered. Brie smiled, "Aw don't worry I'm okay" she said as she rubbed Nash's back. Nash broke away from the hug and kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful" he said.

"Let's go Brizee?" Ari asked, she already got down from the stage and waiting at the steps

"Yeah" Brie said as she walked past Nash. That was probably more hurtful than crying her eyes out earlier.

"WELL BYE GUYS I LOVE YOU" Ari looked back and shouted while her and Brie were walking away. Ari was walking backwards and she pulled Bri's arm so both of them are facing backwards.

_"WHYWHYWHWYWHWYWHY"_

Brie had no choice but too lightly shout "Bye guys love you" then to wave and smile, she hates screaming. She felt awkward walking backwards with the guys looking at them so she turned back facing the exit. Of course Ari being the bubbly one still is walking backwards

"LOVE YOU GUYS TOO" The guys shouted

"DON'T RUN INTO ANYTHING BABE" Cameron shouted at Ari

"OKAY I WON'T" Ari screamed as she turned back around

They were almost out the door when the twin turned around one last time, at the same time "_ugh twin telepathy"_ Brie thought to herself as she noticed, but the next thing she notice made her feel really insecure. The 4 boys are still looking at them.

"Byeeee" Ari and Brie waved the guys goodbye one last time as they walked out the door. Right when they were out the door Ari screamed at Brie "AHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH" Ari screamed right at her face.

Brie put a hand over her ear and screamed back at Ari "DUDE WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

"Did you see how Nash was hugging you?!" Ari half screamed

"Ugh shut up about it" Brie said as she grabbed Ari's arm "We'll talk about that later" She added with a smile

Ari laughed "I knew you loved it" she paused "Now let's go get our pictures, it's 4:35 and we can only stay in here till 5"

"Hey I just heard Ariana scream" Carter said to the guys while they were getting ready to leave the room

"How do you know it was Ariana?" Hayes asked

"I just do alright, we talked for like 2 minutes straight when we were in that group hug with Cam remember? I remember her voice" Carter responded

"True, I do remember her voice too" Cam added

"That hug by the way really did look like a prayer circle" Nash laughed

"But your hug with Brie though" Hayes said as he looked at Nash in the eye and raised one eyebrow

"I know dude you were feeling that hug man" Cam exclaimed

"Right?! Bro your back might be facing us but I saw the way you held her tight dude" Carter half screamed

Nash just stood there smiling and shaking his head

Nash walked to the corner of the stage and starts handing everyone their pennyboards "She something else or what? I mean she is really pretty, those dimples and her eyes" He said

"Dude I know huh? Funny how we argued with her going in the line twice because clearly her and Ariana has differences from each other, a couple of them are her eyes and dimples" Carter added

"Brie _**is **_a looker though, she's prettier than Ariana, I mean Ariana's pretty and all but Brie's just the pretty twin." Hayes said

"Shut up Hayes she could be your older sister." Nash said as he messed up Hayes's hair.

"Hey now man, that's true though what Hayes said." Nash said "Brizee's the pretty twin"

"Ariana, cute twin. Brianna, pretty twin" Carter said

"Brizee is the pretty ass twin. She's beautiful" Nash said

"Man, let's get out of here before you get all chessy and stuff" Hayes said

The guys started to ride their pennyboards out the stadium to the parking lot where Chris was already waiting in their van "So let's go to the hotel?" Chris asked

"Let's go to Starbucks first? I'm craving starbucks bro" Hayes said

"Fucking white girl" the guys teased Hayes

"Stop talking and get in the van" Chris told the guys

"Bleneded Passion Tea Lemonade for Brianna?" The barista screamed as Brie got up from her seat and got her order.

"Thank you" Brie smiled at her

"You're welcome pretty girl" She smiled back

Brie started walking to their table at the center of the room sat back down facing Ari while she was widely smiling at her. "I know you're in a really good mood but stop smiling like that you almost look like Laina, overly attached girlfriend ya feel?" Brie laughed.

"Don't burst my bubble" Ari crossed her arms "Plus aren't you happy? I mean like you and Nash though, Damn."

"Dude all of they're hugs were amazing but Nash fucking Grier though, Damn." Brie half screamed

A couple of girls looked to their table but fortunately Starbucks was kinda empty that time, there was probably only 4 people, excluding her and Ari.

"Dude right? You guys looked like a middle school couple but that's none of my business" Ari said as she took a sip of her drink

Brie laughed "Shut up and stop trying to be Kermit" she said

Ari laughed, "Oh my god, but I thought you had a thing for Nash, or Carter, Hayes, actually all of them now that I'm thinking about it" She paused. "Damn, my twin sister's a slut"

By that time everyone in Starbucks left and they had the place to themselves

Brie poked a piece of her cinnamon bun with a plastic fork and started shoving it in Ari's mouth when a familiar figure walked in the store. Brie glanced up to see who it was and it was no other than Nash Dallas, then comes Carter, then Hayes, then Nash, and Chris and Will. Brie gasped and took the fork from Ari's mouth and started shaking Ari

"ARI OHMYGOD STOP LAUGHING LOOK UP AND TURN THE FUCK AROUND" Brie whispered violently

Ari wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned around, "OHMYFUCKINGGOD" Ari half screamed and turned to Brie "ITS FUCKING THEM FUCK"

Before Brie could respond Ari turned around and screamed "HEY GUYS DO YOU REMEMBER US?" using her oh-so-bubbly tone

Brie was shocked that she wanted to slap Ari right across her face but obviously she won't do that because she would never hurt her other half, but at that moment she wanted to. So she just looked down for a second then looked up. But hey she was kinda glad they were the only people in the cafe.

"HEEYY ARIANA AND BRIANNA" Hayes exclaimed as he started walking towards their table and opened his arms for a hug, this made the other guys turn around to look at them. Ari stood up and hugged him "Aww Hayes you remember us", Brie stood up and hugged Hayes, "Hii Hayessss"

"Oh my goddd, it's the twinzz!" Carter blurted out and went in for a hug with the twins. "Damn it's a small world"

"Ari and Brizee!" Cam half screamed and hugged the twins tightly "Trust me we weren't following you guys at all"

_"Okay he just called us by our nicknames okay.."_ Brie thought

"Ariana and Brie, dang we meet again" Nash said then hugged the twins

Ari laughed, "it's _sooooooo_ nice seeing you guys again like wow"

"Yeah, wow this is uhh, this is really cool" Brie said with a smile.

"Ohmygod that means we get extra time to hang out" Cam said

_"Ohhh, no, I'll probably fuck this one up" _Brie thought

"Yessss you guys go get your orders and stuff" Ari exclaimed

Ari and Brie sat back down and Brie suddenly laughed when she saw Ari has still some cinnamon bun frosting on her cheek.

"Ari!" Brie half screamed half laughed as she put a hand over her mouth

"Brizeeeee!?" Ari exclaimed "Why are you laughing at me?" Ari asked as she looked at Brie with her "omg what's happening" eyes

Brie was trying not to laugh out loud because Chris and Will are literally in the table next to them so Brie just gestured her fingers over her own cheek

Ari realized what was happening so she grabbed her phone and used the screen as a mirror, she started laughing as she saw her face

"BRIZEE" Ari exclaimed "This is so embarassing, why didn't you tell me, I just hugged them" Ari said while laughing, "This is embarassing"

Brie was dying at this point while she handed Ari a napkin

"What did we miss?" Carter asked as him and the guys sat down with Chris and Will

"I had cinnamon bun frosting on my cheek when I hugged you guys" Ari looked up "Because this chick was shoving some in my mouth before you guys came in" Ari said referring to Brie

"She's lying" Brie mouthed to the guys while she shaking her head

"Shut up Brie I see you." Ari said as she finished wiping the frosting from her cheek, "There I'm good"

"Brie this is gonna sound really creepy but can I poke your dimples pleaseeee? Like they're the deepest dimples I've ever seen" Adorable little Hayes pleaded

Brie let out a little laugh, "Of course, here" she tilted her face up and smiled so her dimples would show up

Hayes got up and poked Brie's dimples a couple of times "Aw, you're face is so soft" Hayes said

"Stop Hayes you're being creepy" Chris jokingly said

"Hey I wanna do it too, can I do it?" Cam asked

"Me too can I?" Carter went along

"Aye me too can I?" Nash asked

All the guys got to poked Brie's dimples and they were so amused which Brie never understood

"Wow but if _I _do it you get mad?" Ari said while she sarcastically wiped her cheek pretending there was a tear

"Fine poke it" Brie said

Ari started poking it really hard and she laughed and the guys did too

"Okay nope nope, you literally just made a hole on my cheek" Brie said

"You guys are really close aren't you?" Chris asked

"Unfortunately" Brie murmured while she took a sip of her drink

The guys laughed as Ari threw a napkin at her

"But all you guys are close too" Ari said

"Yup we are, like brothers" Nash answered

"Aw, adopt me" Ari said as the guys laugh

"I wish we can" Carter said

Ari laughed, "It's alright I was kidding",

"So who's the older twin?" Nash asked

"I am" Ari answered, "By 6 minutes"

"It's so annoying because she always reminds me that she's the older one" Brie blurted out

"That's true actually" Ari responded

The guys and the twins chatted for at least 30 more minutes but girls who recognized them started coming in the cafe, so Ari just told them that they should probably get going so they get to spend time with their other fans too, not just them.

"Ahhhh" The twins sighed after they opened their hotel room.

"Well" Ari plopped down on the bed "Today was an adventure"

"Tell me about it" Brie said as she plopped down next to her

"Literally all because they thought you were me and you went on the line twice." Ari laughed

"But hey if Nash didn't doubt me none of this would've ever happened, if he never kicked me out of the line, I wouldn't get that long ass hug from him, and you wouldn't get that prayer circle with them, and if he neve kicked me out of the line they would've never recognized us at Starbucks!"Brie exclaimed

"That's true actually" Ari rubbed her eyes.

"Hey nooo don't sleep yet!" Brie insisted as she started bouncing on the bed "It's barely 9:43"

"Okay I'm up. MY LORD" Ari exclaimed as she sat up "Did you have fun today?"

"UGH YESSSSSS THANK YOU" Brie blurted out as she threw her arms around Ari "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did as long as I'm with my otha half" Ari said

"Aw i love you sometimes"

The guys got in their hotel room, of course the 4 guys shared a room together because duh brotherly bond

"Finally heree" Cam sighed

"Well today was an adventure" Nash said

"Because of the twins?" Carter asked

"Meeting our fans and all and yes the twins" Nash answered

"You were so stupid like how did you not notice her dimples and shit man come on" Hayes blurted out with a mocking smile

"Shut up all you guys agreed with me"

"Hey we never followed them yet did we?" Cam asked pulling his phone from his pocket "I have their twitters, we all do don't we?"

"Ooh yeahh" The guys pulled out they're phones and referred to the picture they took when Ari wrote their twitters

"Followed"

"Done"

"Samez"

"Done"

"Oh and bro guess what?!" Hayes told Nash

Nash nodded his head up "What?"

"We got their vine and instagram too YEET" Cameron exclaimed

"The fuck how?!" Nash asked as he followed them on vine and instagram too

Carter put an arm around Nash, "The world may never know"

Brie just came out of the shower and was brushing her teeth when she heard Ari scream, since she was already fully clothed she quickly came out of the bathroom to find Ari holding her phone and a hand over her mouth

"BRIE THE GUYS FOLLOWED US ON TWITTER, INSTAGRAM, AND VINE" Ari screamed right at her face

Brie took the toothbrush out of her mouth and wiped with the towel, "NO WAY" Brie exclaimed

"YES WAY CHECK YOUR PHONE BRIZEE HURRY"

Brie quickly ran to the wall plug and checked her phone

_"Cameron Dallas and 6 others are now following you!" _ The twitter notif was first thing she saw when she pressed the lock button. She clicked the notification and sure enough 4 of those 6 new followers were the guys. Then the instagram notif, "_Carter Reynolds ( carterreynolds) and 4 others followed you_". Then she went on Vine, then yup, all 4 guys were following her.

"AHHHH ARI THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME" Brie screamed

"ME TOO OHMY FUCKINGGOD" Ari screamed back at her

The twins jumped around together for a good 60 seconds, then it hit Brie.

"Okay okay wait Ari" Brie held Ari's arm "How did they know our vine and instagram?"

"Well" Ari sat down on the bed, "Remember when we were on our little prayer circle?" Ari explained as she threw quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "Well I kinda gave it to Hayes that time"

Brie put a hand over her mouth "Oh my god that was smooth as fuck"

"You can call me Queen B" Ari said with a hairflip

"Oooh _that's _how you got it" Nash understood as Hayes explained

"Yup you were too busy with that long ass hug with Brie" Nash added without looking up from his phone

"So we made a prayer circle for you because you were thirsty" Carter said

"BRO BRO CHECK THIS OUT!" Cam exclaimed as everyone gathered around him "Brie tweeted" He said as he showed everyone his phone, the tweet reads

_" briannaskye_: We literally just got a complaint bc we were too loud, we had a near death situation, well not rlly but close FSLosAngeles sorry omfg_"

"BRO" Hayes exclaimed

"_THEY'RE STAYING IN THE SAME HOTEL AS WE ARE?!_" Nash blurted out

"Yes they are... oh my god" Cam said

"Damn turn up!" Carter cheered as he started dancing

Suddenly Cam started laughing, "Bro check out this vine that Ariana tweeted" he said as he showed everyone his phone again

_" arimonique_: omfg briannaskye_"_

_It was a vine of Brie talking to a hotel employee that said they were too loud and as the employee left, Brie lightly slammed the door as she did a hairflip and "If you ain't talkin money , I don't wanna talk" while plays in the background_"

This vine is better than half of my vines to be honest." Carter said

Nash laughed "That's true"

Hayes was on his phone scrolling through twitter and said "Bro they're like spamming my timeline with tweets and vines"

"Bro Brie mentioned me" Nash said

"Me too" The 3 guys said at the same time

_" briannaskye_: NashGrier Camerondallas Mr_Carterr HayesGrier THANK U FOR THE FOLLOW IT WAS RLLY NICE MEETING YOU GUYS ILYSM I CANT"_

"All caps means they're still probably screaming" Carter laughed

They were all on their phones when someone knocked on their door

Nash checked the time, "It's 10:30, that's probably the in-room dining" he said. "Get the door somebody"

Hayes did it since he was the one closest to the door at that time, when he opened the door their little food tray cart was their, as he was trying to get the cart in, he heard the door right across from their room and as he looked up he was surprised of what he saw. It was Ari.

Ari saw Hayes too and they both had surprised looks on their faces and they were both frozen at the time. Ari let out a little laugh as she put her hand over her mouth.

"You're-" Hayes was cut off by Nash who came from behind him

"Hayes what is taking you so lo-" Nash was surprised to see Ari holding the door open to the room right across them

"Ariana?!" Nash blurted out loud enough for the other guys to hear

"You?!" Carter exclaimed

"Ariana!" Cam cheered as if he was really happy to see ther

Ari was still frozen and taken aback to see the 4 guys in the room right across them "Brie come out here!" she managed to scream to her sister

Brie came out with a cup of yogurt in her hand which she almost dropped when she saw the 4 guys "What?! You guys are in this hotel?!" Brie half screamed, she's not trying to get a complain again

"_Wow, what a coincidence_" Nash said

"Is this literally happening right now?" Ari let out a laugh as she ran her hand through her hair, "I thought I heard a knock thats why I opened the door, kinda glad I did"

"But I look like shit right now why" Brie laughed as she raised her hand to her face, still holding the yogurt cup

"We're all wearing pajamas anyway, put the yogurt down" Hayes said

The twins were wearing a tank top and pajama shorts while the guys were wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. "Fair enough" Brie thought, as she put her hand down.

"Did you guys get a complain really?" Carter asked

"Yessss" Ari laughed "You guys saw on twitter?"

"Yeah but how come we didn't hear you?" Cam said

"You didn't? This chick was screaming her lungs out" Brie pointed at Ari

"Dude it was because you guys followed us!" Ari defended herself

"True though" Brie agreed

"We're literally at the end of this floor, who could've complained about you guys?" Nash asked

"This next room" Ari whispered "I think they're like a middle aged couple oh my god"

The guys laughed, "Or maybe we did you don't know that" Nash said with a smile

"Oh my god did you really? I'm so sorry" Ari asked as she put her hands over her mouth

"No no no no" Hayes put a hand on her shoulder "Nash you're such a douche"

"Yeah wow Nash" the other guys snarled

"I was kidding Ari" Nash said pushing Hayes's hand away from Ari's shoulder and replacing it with his

"Plus they already said they didnt hear us" Brie proved

"I know that" Ari laughed "Wow you guys have been right across from us since yesterday how did we not notice"

"Destiny" Brie mumbled while eating a sponful of yogurt

Ari and the guys laughed. "Maybe though, you never know" Carter reasoned

"I guess today was me and Ari's lucky day" Brie sighed as she leaned on the door frame

"Before this lucky day ends can I ask you guys something?" Ari asked

"Sure babe what is it?" Nash replied

"Can we all take a hotel selfie? or nah?" Ari invited as she raised her phone

The guys laughed "Of course, that would be so awesome" Hayes agreed

Ari tried to hold her phone high enough to get everyone in the picture but her arms were too short

"I'll do it babe" Nash offered

"Sorry I'm only 5'2" Ari said as she handed her phone to him

Nash held the phone real high and got everyone in so he took at least 5 of pictures, a few casuals, and the other ones were silly

"Well today was really fun specially with you guys" Ari said "Now I'm kinda sad because this might not happen again"

"Aw I am too" Brie leaned on Ari's shoulder

"Aww you guys made our day today" Carter walked over to the twins and hugged them

"That's truee" Hayes walked over to the group hug

"Let's do a prayer circle guys" Ari said to Cam and Nash

The 6 hugged for a good 60 seconds and before they all broke away Hayes suggested to take a "prayer circle selfie" because he thought it would be really cool

"Well, I don't think you guys should post that right now, I kinda tweeted what hotel we're staying in" Brie suggested

"Did you say that we were in this hotel too?" Carter asked

"Nah, I just mentioned this hotel's twitter" Brie replied

"Oh, then we're good" Nash said

"Well is this goodbye?" Ari asked with a hint of sadness

"I guess" Hayes sighed, leaning on the doorframe

"Well I'll miss you guys so much, I know this will never happen again but I'm really glad it did" Ari smiled

"And you'll probably forget us by tomorrow so.." Brie shrugged

"Since I kicked Brie out of the line earlier, we hung out at Starbucks, and we're basically hanging out right now, do you guys wanna be friends?" Nash invited

"You're not actually serious aren't you?" Brie asked

"I'm serious, right guys?" Nash turned around to the other guys

"Yeah, come on friend" The guys whined

"YES!" Ari squealed with joy

"We'll keep in touch in twitter DM's?" Hayes asked

"You guys never check your DM's though but alright" Ari agreed "We don't wanna be like clingy friends that messages you guys every day, we just want you guys to remember us for at least a month"

"That's true, what Ari said" Brie sighed with a smile

"Don't worry loves, we'll remember you guys" Cam hugged the twins

"Well goodnight guys" Brie broke away from the hug

"Goodnight hugs?" Ari asked with a smile, but with sad eyes

The twins hugged the boys one after the other, the twins said their goodnights, while the boys said it back and kissed their cheek or foreheads. Hayes can't help but kiss Brie's dimples as he said "Goodnight dimples, you've been my favorite today" which made Brie's heart melt, and also the twins got individual selfies with all the guys

"Well goodnight guys, i love all of you so so much, you guys don't understand" Ari cried out

"We love you more you babes,_beautiful twins_" Carter said

Ari, being the soft and sensitive one, threw both her arms on Brie's shoulder and dug her face in Brie's hair. "I might cry"

"Don't love" Nash rubbed Brie's back a couple of times

"Well we should probably go in now?" Brie suggested

"Goodnight beautifuls"

"Goodnight friends" Brie and Ari said in unison, and they all went in their rooms at the same time. When the door closed, Ari faceplanted on the pillow and started screaming "WERE FRIENDS WITH THE FAM"

"Dude they probably think we're crazy fangirls" Brie sat down next to Ari

"You think so?" Ari uttered in a small voice

"Probably" Brie said

"Who cares though, at least we had the best day ever!" Ari layed back down

"True, this day was the best" Brie jumped up "Now turn up!"

"Bro, check out the pictures the twins posted on instagram" Nash told the guys

_" arimonique_: well first part of the spam, imma be posting a lot tonight! anyways after this day, i therefore conclude that i won't be able to live without my other half, my bestfriend, my baby, brizeeskye_ love you to death mami!" (( a picture of Brie kissing Ari's cheek while Ari's all smiles))_

_" brizeeskye_: my love, love, love / tagged arimonique" (( a picture of them hugging each other while smiling dearly with their eyes closed ))_

_" arimonique_: Today was the best day ever! Saw the babes today, our little prayer circle was nice though, carterreynolds camerondallas hayes_instagram Nashgrier brizeeskye_" (( the selfie they took in the hotel when they found out their rooms we're right across from each other ))_

_" brizeeskye_ MET THE BABES TODAY WOW" / tagged the 4 guys' and Ari's instagrams in the pic / ((a pic of them from the photo ops)) _

"I miss dimples" Hayes smiled

"Well she posted a selfie on twitter" Carter said "Look"

_" briannaskye_: goodnight errbody, excuse us while we turnup! #SleepIsForTheWeak #LmaoWereLame"_

_"_Damn them dimples too deep" Nash laughed

"Do you guys think they're bae material?" Cam asked

"Bae as fuck" Carter answered

"Bae as fuck." The other guys nodded, agreeing with Carter

In the middle of the night, the guys heard a loud bang that came from outside, which woke them up

_"Oww Ariana!" _

_"I'm sorry Brizee!"_

"Twins?" Hayes asked

"Yup" The other guys nodded

"Sounds like they turned up too hard" Nash laughed as they all lay back down with a smiles on their faces.

WELL THAT WAS ALL I KNOW IT WAS REALLY CRAPPY AND ALL. Well actually the reason why this was all crappy and boring was this was a dream I had about a week or two ago, I'm Brie. I know you're wondering "you're name's Jennica, how are you Brie?", Brianna's my middle name, yup I made up the Skye part, and Brizee was what my cousin used to call me when I was little so I first started writing this story I tried to use my own name but it didnt feel right like ew no, so I used my middle name, Brie. Sounds better than Jennica though amirite. And do I have a twin? I actually do have a twin yayy. Anddd I know the story focused too much on the twins which I'm really sorry about because again this was my dream I had, but I tried to change it up a bit an put the guys' point of views and thoughts. Since this was a dream, I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A FAM TOUR/26MGMT MEET AND GREET SO THIS WAS PROBABLY WILDLY INACCURATE AND IF YOU'VE BEEN TO A MEET AND GREET YOU'RE PROBABLY LIKE "WTF?!" I know I'm sorry, I just put how the meet and greet went in my dream. AND YES THIS DREAM SEEMS WAY TO IMPOSSIBLE FOR IT TO HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BUT HEY A GIRL CAN DREAM YO. AND I KNOW NONE OF THE GUYS WOULD KICK ANYONE OUT OF THE LINE BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL SWEETHEARTS AND THEY WOULD NEVER EVER dO THAT. So yeah, you guys, should I keep or delete? Write a review to this story, saying "keep/delete" along with your thoughts on this story, bye guys ily all. Tell me if I should write more of these or if I should just delete my account. If you have questions message me or something alrighty ily im literally typing this at 2:48am.

YOOOO WTF I JUST REALIZED MY COMPUTER GLITCHED AND SWITCHED UP CAM AND NASH'S NAMES SO THERE'S PROBABLY MORE NAMES THAT I DIDN'T CATCH SO TELL ME IF YOU SEE A "Cameron Grier" or "Nash Dallas" FCK MY COMPUTER FOR GLITCHING WTF MAN MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A NEWBORN AND SHIT OMFG EMBARASSING


End file.
